


A Promise (Reassurance)

by cheese



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find each other after the New York mob incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise (Reassurance)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The day in New York, when they were less than a block away from each other, but felt like seas and oceans- of screaming fangirls, of unpredictable circumstances, of too many bodies around him - was the worst Josh had ever felt. He felt trapped and swarmed, but he knew, seeing the other side of the road where Niall and Liam were walking, that his situation was not so dire.

When Niall called him, his voice shaky, trying not to yell into the receiver, Josh wanted to tear through every single screeching girl to get to him. But he couldn't, and he didn't, and it felt like hours they were within the swarm, before they were led to the safety of their hotel rooms.

Josh could barely stand waiting more than a minute before leaving his room and racing down the hall, using his extra key card to slip into Niall's room. Niall was sat on the bed, on the edge, looking at his hands, unmoving.

"Niall-" Josh started, but didn't know how to finish, couldn't think of the words.

Niall looked up at him then, eyes drained of all the energy that Josh had grown so accustomed to, that made him so perfectly _Niall_ , it broke his heart.

He knelt at the foot of the bed, at Niall's feet, clasping his hands in his and holding, bringing them up to his lips and kissing knuckle after knuckle, fingertip after fingertip, every inch until he felt the tension in Niall's arms begin to dissipate.

"You're okay,"Josh said, for the lack of anything better to say, beginning to feel awkward about holding Niall's hands, especially with the way their foreheads were now pressed together.

Niall looked up from staring at their hands, not removing his forehead from Josh's, his eyes a blur so up close.

"I'm okay" Niall eventually repeated, voice shaky and unsure. He exhaled, breath warm against Josh's lips. Josh leaned in and kissed Niall, a soft press of lips against lips, a promise, a reassurance, a conversation, a first kiss.


End file.
